Lithium-ion batteries, also referred to as “rechargeable lithium-ion batteries,” are used nowadays as energy reservoirs in a large number of products. Lithium/sulfur battery technology is being investigated so that batteries having a higher energy density can be manufactured.
Understood and/or available lithium/sulfur cells contain elemental sulfur, and in particular contain ether-based electrolyte solvents in order to ensure solubility of the sulfur.